1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Bacillus licheniformis B1 strain. In particular, the present invention is to produce an enzyme demonstrating optimal activity in alkali condition using Bacillus licheniformis B1, so that it can be applied in various fields including production of detergents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional Korean fermented food ‘Chungkookjang’ (soup prepared with fermented soybeans) has long been in the center of our attention in Korea as functional food having intestinal-protecting effect and blood circulation improving effect. Chungkookjang is also called Tempeh, Dushi, Kinema, and Natto in different countries. Chungkookjang is soybean fermented soup. During fermentation, microorganisms, enzymes and diverse bioactive materials are newly generated (Lee et al., 1999, Fermentation patterns of Chungkookjang and Kanjang by Bacillus licheniformis B1, Kor. J. Microb. 35, 296-301). Fermentation of Chungkookjang is induced by Bacillus sp. One of the enzymes included in Chungkookjang is Bacillus proteolytic enzyme, which is called nattokinase in Japan, showing fibrinolytic activity in human body (Sumi, H., H. Hamada, K. Nakanishi, and H. Hiratani. 1990. Enhancement of the fibrinolytic-activity in plasma by oral administration of nattokinase. Acta Haematol. 84, 139-143).
It is widely known that Chungkookjang prepared by fermenting soybean includes sticky polyglutamate or protease, but few studies have reported cellulase decomposing carbohydrates in Chungkookjang. Oligosaccharide, generated from the degradation of high molecular carbohydrate, has diverse bioactivities, so it is worthwhile to study the strain and develop a novel method to produce cellulase having very useful properties.